


remember this moment, how we mouth hunger

by hyoidbone



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoidbone/pseuds/hyoidbone
Summary: Valentina invites Juliana out with her, Lucho, and some friends, while Lupita recovers from surgery at home.





	remember this moment, how we mouth hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Post episode 43. I haven’t finished the series so canon divergent, I guess? Who cares? 
> 
> (find me on tumbles: womanlovingcarol)

It took some convincing but Valentina finally got Juliana to agree to go out with her and Lucho and some of their friends. Her mom was home and recovering and, if she opened her eyes behind a blindfold, everything was get better. She’d question if it could get any worse than it had so far but she didn’t want it to seem like a challenge and she only wanted their lives to go back to normal. 

“I can’t believe you got me to agree to this,” Juliana said, leaning into Valentina as their fingers locked together. 

Valentina giggled and brought their hands up and held it close. She’d embrace her but Lucho insisted on holding her other hand. A beat later, one of Lucho’s friends pulled Juliana toward him and away from her. She shot him a pointed look but he was looking down the front of her friend. Her jaw clenched and her boyfriend peered around at her. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. “Let’s go inside.” 

Once inside, it wasn’t any better. The bar was dark and smokey and filled with loud music. Valentina turned to Lucho. “Get us a drink and we’ll find somewhere to sit.” Valentina gave him her order and Juliana chose something without alcohol. 

“Come on,” she said to the younger girl and scooped her hand into her own and pointed to a set of booth-style seats on the other side of the room. Valentina didn’t wait for an answer before she drug Juliana across the floor and into the red leathered seats. She urged her to sit close, touching by the arms and hips and legs to the point her face lit up flush and her breath hitched in her throat. Juliana was wearing the same black dress she got her for her brother’s birthday party. Valentina took her shopping earlier in the day but Juliana’s protests kept her from buying her something new. 

“Do you like Marcus?” Valentina asked with trepidation. She wasn’t sure she wanted to answer. 

“He’s okay.”

Valentina couldn’t take her eyes off the way the dresses hugged Juliana in all the right places. The heat in her stomach started to migrate and she tightened the grip on her hand. 

Lucho and Marcus show up, as if on cue, and each of them hand the women their drinks and sat down on either side of them. 

“Whoa there,” Lucho commented when Valentina downed nearly a third of her drink in one go. He pulled her close and a gust of cool air separated her and Juliana. Marcus put an arm around Juliana while she gingerly sipped at her drink. If it weren’t for the burn in her stomach, Valentina might have noticed the hesitation but she became focused on the fire that licked at her insides. She didn’t want someone else to touch Juliana and her fingers twitched to reach out and take her hand again but she held them back on reserve. 

They hadn’t talked about the kiss at all. Juliana left when her back was turned and after, her mother had been in the hospital. Valentina didn’t want to bring it up. She often wondered if Juliana thought about it; if she liked it or if Valentina damaged their friendship by being so bold. She couldn’t get it out of her head, even after all that happened, and thought about soft lips and how they felt against hers. It wasn’t like Lucho, or any other man she’d been with, and she started to realize how much more she wanted. No one else had given her that drive and now she was too scared to bring it up. 

The longer the night went on, the further away from Juliana she felt. She’d wanted to spend time with her friend to distract her from her mother but she had Lucho trying to shove his tongue down her throat and Juliana and Marcus were on the other side of the bar. 

“Get off!” she finally shouted, giving Lucho a shove. He grunted something in displeasure and leaned back, keeping an arm possessively around her shoulders and it’s a matter of seconds before he tried to kiss her again. A lift of her hand kept him at bay but not without making some kind of a fuss. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” she insisted, unable to tear her eyes from from Juliana. Marcus was pushing her hair back behind her ears and a meek smile touched her lips. 

“I’ll get you another drink,” he offered when it was clear he’d lost her attention. He was gone from the booth before she could protest but she sunk back, aching in the fire of someone else’s hands on her friend.


End file.
